The Freezing Foe
by Geomane500
Summary: Darkness and his friends have graduated high school and are enjoying the last summer break before college. However their problems aren't over yet. A new threat aims to remake the world in his own frigid image. With the help of a new friend who has past experience with their new foe the Freedom Fighters must give it everything they've got to save their world form a horrible fate.


**The Future Freedom Fighters**

 **The Freezing Foe**

Disclaimer: I'm going to be throwing a saiyan into the story and I am going somewhere with this but for the record I don't own the saiyan race. Saiyans belong to Akira Toriyama. The only thing I own is the guy's name. Also a few elements from past Sonic games will appear and I don't own them. They belong to SEGA.

Chapter 1: The Icehog and the Saiyan

It's a bright and sunny day in the city of New Mobotropolis and recent high school graduates Telecose the Hedgehog and Samantha the Galehog were enjoying the warm weather. They hadn't really had time to just enjoy each other's company with all the craziness of the Freedom Fighter lifestyle so they were grateful for this break. Unfortunately it didn't last. As the two were sitting on a park bench a white figure was hovering above them watching and studying. This being's name was Glacier and was part of a race of mobians called Icehogs. "These two could be a problem." He thought to himself. "If I'm to remake this world in my own image they and the rest of those pests will have to be dealt with." He descended and touched down right behind the two relaxing young adults. Samantha shivered feeling cold all of a sudden. "Burr Telecose did you fell a chill?" Telecose looked at her with an "are you kidding me" expression. "It's summer, it's like ninety degrees out. How can you possibly be cold?" Glacier decided to make his presence known. "Oh, sorry my bad. I can't really help it you know." They whipped around and came face to face with the white mobian. Samantha shrank back a bit. "Who… who are you?" Telecose didn't like the look he was giving them. He seemed normal but the look in his dark blue eyes said differently. "He looks like an Icehog." Telecose said as he took a defensive stance keeping station between the Icehog and his girlfriend. Glacier smirked. "You are correct boy, I am an Icehog. As for you question young lady you may call me Glacier. It's too bad you two are obstacles in my way. I'm afraid you must be removed." With that he lifted his arm and charged up a light blue ball of what appeared to be ice in energy form. "FREEZING CANNON!" He yelled as the attack was launched at the pair.

Darkness was flying laps around the city, getting in some exercise while it was nice out. As he flew over the city park he noticed the Telecose and Samantha were about to be blasted by some albino Hedgehog. Darkness wasn't about to let that happen. He aimed himself downward and dove down at a blinding speed and going Super Mobian two. He landed in the way of the blast and created a shield of chaos energy to stop the blast. "Get out of here both of you! Leave him to me!" Telecose nodded and grabbed Samantha's hand and they both ran from the park. Glacier was a bit ticked that they escaped but he felt having this warrior here would be a nice consolation prize. "Well well well, if it isn't the leader of the Freedom Fighters." Glacier said with amusement. Darkness wasn't surprised that this guy knew who he was. After a while he had become somewhat of a celebrity. The Icehog continued. "Your name escapes me. Could you remind me?" Darkness continued to glare at his opponent. "The name's Darkness, Darkness the Hedgehog." Glacier nodded slightly. "Ah yes of course, how could I forget. Unfortunately you appear to be a problem and I hate it when things get in my way so I believe I'll just kill you and be on my way." Darkness smirked. This guy obviously had no idea who he was messing with. "Bring it on. I'll bury you Snowball." Darkness prided himself on that line.

Darkness and Glacier squared off and attacked each other at the same time. While Darkness thought he had the advantage it soon became clear that he was outmatched. His enemy was stronger, swifter, and much more of a tactician when it came to combat. Darkness was holding his own but he couldn't keep fighting forever. As he began to tire Glacier speed up his attacks and knocked Darkness to the ground. Darkness was drained and regressed to his base form. "Damn it, he's too powerful." "Now now, don't be so hard on yourself. You were able to give me a decent warm up." Glacier said dripping fake praise. He formed an ice shard as sharp as a spear in his hand. I'll make this quick. Consider it a thank you for an interesting match." Before he could use it however he was blown away by a bright blue beam Darkness recognized as a Kamehameha Wave. Glacier knew who hit him with the attack and decided to make himself scarce. "This is the last time he'll get in my way. Soon you will die by my hand saiyan." He thought to himself as he flew from the city. As Glacier escaped Darkness looked up to see his savior. He was a brown hedgehog with obsidian black eyes. He appeared to be wearing an orange fighting gi and sported white gloves with yellow wrist bands along with similar bands on his upper arms. He had on blue and red shoes and a blue belt that held the lower half of his clothing in place. The strangest thing of all was that instead of the normal small tail of a hedgehog he had what looked like a monkey's tail. Darkness knew he wasn't a hedgehog but that left the question, what was he?

Chapter 2: Asking Aid

The tailed hedgehog turned to look at Darkness with an angry look on his face. "What were you thinking taking him on by yourself? You could have been killed!" Darkness nodded understanding the situation. "I see that now but you seem pretty strong." Darkness was interested by this guy. He was obviously a warrior like him and Darkness wanted to see what he could do. "How about we have a quick match?" The mystery hedgehog smirked. "I don't see why not, I could use a good warm-up." He dropped into a fighting stance. Darkness followed suite. "Warm-up, please, with my abilities you'll be burned if you don't watch it." The brown warrior kept smirking and charged. "Oh yeah?" Darkness charged as well. "YEAH!" They fought at incredible speeds. Punches, kicks, and everything in between were traded back and forth. Darkness knew he couldn't beat this guy in his base form so he went super. The brown fighter smiled and did the exact same thing but without a single emerald.

While surprised Darkness wasn't disappointed. "So, you can go super as well. Very impressive, but I'm afraid I can't let you win." Darkness prepared the Kamehameha Wave. Again the mystery warrior mirrored his actions. "Oh no you don't." They both released their blasts at the same time and they collided. Neither one seemed to be stronger than the other so Darkness took it up a notch. "Let's end this!" He took his super form to level two and his attack overpowered his opponent's. The super warrior caught it and, going to level two himself, he deflected the blast.

They both regressed to their base forms and stared each other down. They both knew it was time to talk business. Darkness spoke first. "So, I was right when I said you were strong. However two things need to be cleared up. First of all, who and what are you, and second, are you friend or foe?" The brown hedgehog answered honestly. "My name is Conic, and I am what is known as a hedgesaiyan and I am not your enemy. I'm here to find and destroy that Icehog. His name is Glacier by the way." Darkness thought about what he had learned. For some reason he felt like this saiyan could be trusted and he needed help. "Ok you have my trust for the moment, and people listen to me, so come with me. I have a team called the Freedom Fighters so let me explain things to them." Conic flew after Darkness as he turned and headed for the outskirts of the city. "Ok, I sure hope they don't flip."

After they arrived and explained everything, including what a saiyan is, everyone just stood there for a few moments. Finally they all reacted in the same fashion. "WHAT? HOLY SHIT!" Darkness expected this kind of reaction but the volume of their voices surprised him. "Ok guys I know it's a lot to take in, but Conic here is willing to help us fight Glacier." Conic nodded slightly. "He's only half right." Conic said. Darkness looked at him surprised. He thought they had explained everything. Conic addressed them all as he began to tell his tale. "I've been pursuing Glacier for years trying to take him down. Once I lost him for five years and it cost me my friends and family. He had killed them all." Everyone gasped. They couldn't believe the cruelty of the Icehog. Conic continued. "He is stronger than I am, so I've been looking for someone who may have the power to face him and I've been watching you all for some time. The fact is I'm not here to help you, I'm here to ask for your aid in defeating him. So, who's with me?"

The Freedom Fighters looked at one another each of them asked the others the same silent question. Darkness looked to Conic and said in a strong voice, "I am!" Next was Owen. "Count me in!" Telecose took his turn to speak. "Now that I have something to fight for I'm always ready to kick some ass." Jani-cha nodded in agreement. "I'm going to fight as well. As a Guardian it's my duty!" Angie smiled. "I may not be able to fight but I can provide technical support." Samantha looked determined. "I can and will fight alongside you. He won't get away with any of his crimes." Conic looked thankful. He hardly knew these people and they were willing to help him anyway. Darkness approached the touched saiyan. "You said Glacier is stronger then you, right?" Conic nodded not sure where this was going. Darkness smiled. "I may have a way to close the gap between your strength."

Chapter 3: Darkness's Training

Darkness walked down a long hallway with Conic right behind him. "Where are we going?" He asked the black and red hedgehog. Darkness kept walking. "Just be patient, this will be worth it." Soon they came across a thick looking steel door with the letters GR on it. Conic looked at it and tilted his head in confusion. "GR, what does GR mean?" Darkness smiled. "GR stands for Gravity Room. It can change its internal gravity that can make normal training more challenging. It really helps when you want to bulk up quickly." Conic was awestruck. "Whoever designed this must be brilliant." Darkness chuckled. "Yeah, that's our Angie. She's the youngest one on the team and has a very high IQ." Conic shook off his amazement as they walked into the chamber and Darkness shut and locked the door. He moved to the controls and fired up the machine. "Before I punch in an intensity level I'd like to see what your maximum power is. Just so I don't start you off with more than you can handle." Conic nodded and began to power up. His obsidian eyes turned a light blue and gained actual pupils. His muscles increased in size as his quills began to extend. They reached down to his waist and with a final scream and a blinding flash Conic was standing before him in his super saiyan three form. Darkness looked unimpressed. "Level three is your max?" Conic nodded not noticing the bored tone in the black one's voice. "Yeah, impressive huh?" Darkness shook his head. "Oh boy, we have so much work to do." He thought to himself. "Ok Conic this is my max power!" Darkness said and in a few short moments super mobian four Darkness Stood in the GR shining like a star. Conic was dumbfounded. Level four was achievable? He couldn't believe his eyes. "Level four. It does exist." Darkness smirked. "That's right it does and I'm guessing by the look on your face that you haven't tried to reach it yet." Conic nodded confirming that what Darkness said was true. "Ok then Conic it's settled, I'm making you my temporary pupil. I'm going to help you achieve your fourth form." Darkness announced with authority. With that he activated the gravity and the training commenced.

Darkness was true to his word. He put Conic through every drill, every exercise, increased the gravity far beyond Conic's limits, and sparred with him at varying levels. Darkness let Conic rest from time to time. He knew if Conic trained nonstop then all it would accomplish was Conic overworking his body with negative results. Even though progress was slow Conic seemed to be getting stronger every day. His stamina, speed, and strength increase showed by how much punishment he could take before he needed rest. Darkness was sure he could ascend he just needed one final push. Darkness thought about what allowed him to ascend to new heights. He thought back to his previous battles with obscenely powerful enemies where he had to acquire a new form to take them on. Finally it came to him. Anger, that was it anger, and willpower. If he could get Conic angry and have him channel that anger into power that might be enough to give him the will to control it causing him to ascend! That's just what Darkness did. As soon as Conic was ready to train again he began to say things like what Glacier would do if Conic remained weak, how he would be responsible for every death at the hands of Glacier, how countless worlds would be destroyed because he failed. With all of these thought and others racing through Conic's mind he began to lose control of his power. He voiced this to Darkness but all he said was "Don't try to control it Conic! That is your fourth form trying to break free, don't fight it, release it." Conic let this power flow through him and with a deafening scream he ascended to super saiyan four. Darkness coached him through to rush of power and told him to try and focus his energy and calm down. Conic did so and eventually he calmed enough for his aura to dissipate leaving him in his fourth ascension. Darkness smiled proudly. "Well done Conic, very well done. You are now a super saiyan four. Your training is complete." Conic smiled thankfully. "Thank you Darkness. I couldn't have done it without you."

Chapter 4: The Frozen City

Know knowing they had the strength to fight on the same level as Glacier the next step was finding him. Just like Nazo his energy signature was recognizable to the scanner. Darkness was at the controls and was able to rule out New Mobotropolis, Soleanna, and Angel Island. Finally he was able to find a match. It was coming from Station Square which was a heavily populated by humans so it was a prime target for a guy like Glacier. With their information collected and their resolve solidified they set out for Station Square. When they arrived they saw something that nothing could have prepared them for.

"Oh no! Station Square is…" Darkness stopped short. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Conic was furious. "Glacier you basterd! All those innocent people, gone! Telecose clenched his teeth and fists in anger. "He can't get away with this." Samantha was horrified. "I can't believe he froze the whole city." It was true, the entirety of Station Square was encased in a jagged block of ice. They approached the edge of the frozen city and Darkness tossed an energy blast at it in frustration. To his and the other's surprise the blast revealed that the ice was hollow. Darkness entered the hole he created first followed closely by Conic. Telecose went in next with Samantha clinging to his arm.

They walked through the frozen city. As they searched for Glacier they saw people frozen in mid-stride like everything had been frozen over in an instant. "These poor humans never had a chance" Conic thought to himself. Darkness looked around and shuddered from the cold and discomfort. "Uhg, it's really creepy in here. Everything looks like it's been frozen in time." Telecose nodded. "I think it's supposed to. He's trying to scare us." While the boys didn't hear it Samantha heard a cracking sound from behind them. "Telecose, I think we're being followed." Telecose turned around and put up his fists. "Alright if someone's there you can come out! We know your there!" Darkness's hands sparked with green chaos energy. "It's Glacier. I can sense him." Conic nodded and transformed into a super saiyan. "I feel it to. Everyone power up if you can." Before they could a light blue blast came at them from nowhere. Darkness was able to block it with a chaos shield but just barely. Conic just got angrier and went straight to his third ascension." That's enough Glacier!" He launched himself at his mortal enemy and the battle began.

Chapter 5: Telecose's Rage

Conic charged up a potent energy ball and shot it an Glacier at point blank range. "Ha! Good riddance!" As the smoke cleared Glacier was still standing and he didn't even have a scratch. "WHAT! NO WAY! How did he survive that?" Conic was flabbergasted. He put everything he had into that. Glacier laughed. "What was that? You thought that would be enough to kill me? You're a fool! Now Conic you're time has come. FROZEN FINISH!" The white beam struck Conic but instead of an explosion the beam had encased Conic in a solid block of ice. Darkness went into his fourth form and launched the biggest Kamehameha Wave he had at the Icehog but He countered with the same move he had gotten Conic with and Darkness was frozen solid as well. Suddenly with no warning Samantha exploded and was surrounded by a golden aura. Her eyes turned red and her fur was a shining yellow. She had finally accessed her super form. "I've had enough of you! All this fighting and killing, it all ends right here!" She gathered up as much energy as she could and fired it all at Glacier. Of course Samantha wasn't even close to Glacier's caliber and she suffered the same fate as Darkness and Conic. Telecose was pissed. Sure Conic and Darkness being frozen was bad but when he saw Samantha in the same predicament he went crazy. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" He launched the blue energy ball at Glacier and he screamed in pain as it hit him head on. Glacier looked up and saw a furious fourth ascended hedgehog glaring at him with bloodlust in his eyes.

"You son of a bitch! I've had just about enough of you! Do you realize what you've done? You froze someone very dear to me and now you're going to pay. Now, let's see how you handle pain! "With that he began to shoot thousands of energy blasts at Glacier that hit him in the chest. He then flew in and punched Glacier square in the eye and then landed a kick to his chest. Glacier fell and landed on his back. Telecose walked up to the fallen Icehog. Glacier opened his eyes and saw Telecose standing over him. He pointed his hand at him and charged up an energy ball. Glacier began to sweat. "This is it, he's going to kill me." He thought. Telecose snarled. "Goodbye Glacier the Icehog." He shot the ball at him and a massive explosion ensued. The smoke cleared and Glacier appeared to be dead and Telecose grunted in satisfaction. He turned and shot a Final Flash at his frozen friends and melted the ice that held them captive. As they recovered Conic noticed that Glacier was back on his feet. "It's not over yet guys! He's still alive!" Glacier was up and he was livid. His eyes were completely red and his aura was flaring wildly. "You fools, it's too early to think you've won! It's been quite a while since I've been pushed this far!" Glacier screamed in rage and began to change. His wrists and ankles gained a single gold ring He grew at least a foot taller and his eyes were blood red and his quills looked like icicles that were dark blue at the ends. Conic had seen this before and he knew they were outmatched. "Oh no, He's become Ice Age. The planet is doomed!"

Chapter 6: Ultimate Darkecose

Conic hit his knees and closed his eyes. "He's too strong, there's no way we can win. It's over we've lost" Darkness looked at him in disbelief. "What, what are you saying?" Telecose got angry. "Do you even hear yourself? You sound pathetic!" Samantha had a pleading look in her eyes. "You can't give up! Please keep trying!" Conic wasn't hearing any of their words. Darkness was fed up with his submissive attitude and roughly pulled him to his feet and shook him violently. "Will you snap out of it? Stop whining like a baby and fight like a man!" Conic still looked hopeless. "Why, what for? He can't be beaten like this." Darkness couldn't believe this. Conic was a saiyan and he was refusing to fight. "You call yourself a warrior, so why aren't you fighting? Warriors that wield power such as ours fight until they die and damn it, that's what I'm going to do. So you can fight and honor the ones Glacier has killed or you can continue to cower in fear and disgrace them!" That hit the saiyan warrior hard. Darkness had a point. By acting cowardly not only was he letting down the inhabitance of earth he was also disgracing his race. With renewed courage and saiyan pride filling his heart conic stood tall once more. "You're right Darkness. I'm a warrior and I'm not about to give up. Glacier will have to kill me to stop me!" Darkness slapped him on the back. "That's more like it! Now max out your power and buy us some time, I've got a plan." "You got it!" Conic shouted and finished his ascension to level four.

Glacier noticed the new form and smiled. "Ah, a new transformation. Good, this era will have the flashy sendoff it deserves and after my victory is assured a new era will dawn on the earth!" The Icy enemy and the lone saiyan warrior clashed with a massive shockwave. As Conic was keeping Ice Age at bay Darkness put his plan into motion. The first step was fusing with Telecose; the next step was using the chaos emeralds they still had to push Super Mobian Four Darkecose's powers to the next level. The emeralds spun faster and faster as Darkecose closed his eyes, feeling the power flow through him as the transformation began. "Hold on Conic. Help is on the way." He thought to himself as he felt Conic's energy draining rapidly.

Conic was in bad shape, he was covered in cuts, bruises, and his gi was torn in several places. With a mighty blow Ice Age struck Conic in the chest and he hit the ground hard. With his power gone he reverted to his base form and was barely hanging on to consciousness. Ice Age laughed in triumph. It's time Conic. You will die by my hand." He charged up an icy finishing blast but before he could carry out his intent A loud voice called out, "BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" With that yell a massive yellow beam struck Ice Age in the face. Conic was dumbfounded at the sheer size of the attack. After the blast subsided an angry, purple, gold eyed hedgehog with a slightly smoking hand was glaring at Ice Age. "Who are you?" The Icehog asked. Darkecose's glare only intensified. "I'm the end of the road for you asshole." He said in a dangerous tone. Conic couldn't help but smile. The power this fusion was putting out was mindboggling but Conic just kept smiling. "What energy, finally my family is avenged!" He thought with happiness.

Darkecose attacked swiftly landing several punches at lightning speed and finished with an uppercut. Ice Age retaliated with a fast kick and followed up with a straight arm punch to the chest. They broke apart and then dashed at each other clashing in different areas rapidly. They fought for fifteen to twenty minutes until, before anyone expected, Darkecose defused back into Darkness and Telecose. "Oh shit!" They said in unison. Ice age grinned evilly. Oh, too bad boys. Looks like you missed your one chance to beat me.

Chapter 7: The Spirit Bomb

"Telecose?" Darkness started. Telecose just stared. "What?" "We're us again." Darkness said. "I KNOW THAT ALREADY!" Telecose screamed. Ice Age smirked. "So how would you like me to kill you, impalement with an icicle or being frozen in an ice block forever?" Darkness had to think fast of they were screwed. "Wait I've got it! Can you buy me time Telecose?" The white furred physic rolled his eyes. "Oh sure this is really going to work, like your last plan." Darkness scowled. "Just buy me time damn it!" Telecose went to his fourth ascension and attacked Ice Age. While he was doing that Darkness began to gather energy. "Land, ocean, sky, All thinks that draw breath, every living creature, please, lend me every bit of energy you have, please!" darkness was gathering energy from the entire planet. The spirit bomb grew in size quickly. I became the size of a small moon. "Darkness felt a pull and he knew he had enough power. "It's ready! Everyone get down!" Darkness threw the bomb as hard as he could and it hurdled toward the white furred assailant. Ice Age turned and saw the energy ball heading right to him. "What the hell is that?" Ice Age put his hands up and caught it but it began to push him back. "No, this is impossible! You can't have this much power!" Darkness began charging up a Kamehameha Wave. "Your right Ice Age I don't, but this is more than just my power, it's everyone's. There's no way you can win!" With that Darkness launched his Kamehameha at the Spirit Bomb and it propelled it into the air and off the planet, obliterating Ice Age in the process. After the carnage had passed a good chunk of Station Square was destroyed and a deep crater was in the middle of it all. Telecose approached the crater. "Darkness are you alright? Can you hear me?" A white gloved hand grabbed the edge of the crater and Darkness pulled himself out of it. "Hey Tel?" Telecose helped him up. "Yeah buddy?" "Can you get my wife on the phone? I'm sure she worried sick." Darkness said with a smile.

After recuperating from the most challenging fight they've ever been in Conic told them that he couldn't stay. "We're going to miss you Conic, and for what it's worth, you would have made one hell of a Freedom Fighter." Conic smiled. "Thank you Darkness that means a lot really. Most importantly though you were able to give me closure for what happened to my family. Thank you so much Darkness the Hedgehog." Darkness nodded. "Take care of yourself Conic. If you ever need us again contact us with this." He reached into his back quills and pulled out a wrist communicator. "I will. Farwell my friend, I'll never forget what you've done for me and don't you forget what you have taught." With a smile and some tears in his eyes he flew away. As he faded from sight Darkness wiped a tear from his eye. "You're not the only one who's grown from this Conic."

 **The End**


End file.
